Achatin, a neuropeptide (H-Gly-D-Phe-Ala-Asp-OH) from the African giant snail Achatina fulica Ferussac, is the first example of a peptide with a naturally occuring D-amino acid residue. Diffraction methods have already yielded high resolution structures of both the natural (D) and non-natural (L-Phe) forms. We intend to use these molecules as test cases for multi-spin recoupling methodology by uniformly labeling with 15N or both 15N and 13C. We hope to measure multiple internuclear distances in a single sample via frequency-selective homonuclear and heteronuclear recoupling. Thus far we have taken chemical shift spectra and made preliminary peak assignments.